musicfandomcom-20200222-history
Diamonds And Pearls:Prince
Diamonds and Pearls is the thirteenth studio album by American recording artist Prince, released October 1, 1991, onPaisley Park Records. It is his first album to have the New Power Generation, his backing band at the time, receive co-billing. The album produced several hit singles, including "Gett Off", "Cream", "Money Don't Matter 2 Night", "Insatiable", and the title track. Dancers Lori Werner (then dancing under the stage name of Lori Elle) and Robia LaMorte, known as "Diamond" and "Pearl" respectively, are featured on the holographic cover (re-pressings of the album are non-holographic). Diamond and Pearl also appeared in the music videos for "Cream", "Strollin'", "Gett Off", and the title track, and also participated in Prince's Diamonds and Pearls tour. Diamonds and Pearls featured a hybrid of music styles, from the funk of "Daddy Pop", "Jughead", and first single "Gett Off", to some of the more mainstream pop/rock songs Prince had recorded in some time, such as "Cream", "Money Don't Matter 2 Night" and the title song. "Willing and Able" was used in a video montage during the closing credits of CBScoverage of Super Bowl XXVI. Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Diamonds_and_Pearls# hide *1 Track listing *2 Album evolution *3 Personnel *4 Production[14] *5 Singles and Hot 100 chart placings *6 Charts **6.1 Peak positions **6.2 Year-end charts *7 Certifications *8 See also *9 References Track listinghttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Diamonds_and_Pearls&action=edit&section=1 edit All lyrics written by Prince, all music composed by Prince and The New Power Generation except where noted. Album evolutionhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Diamonds_and_Pearls&action=edit&section=2 edit One of the earliest songs that ended up on Diamonds and Pearls was "Live 4 Love", a track from 1989.[11] The bulk of the material would be composed in 1990, however. A few songs evolved during Prince's Nude Tour in 1990, notably "The Flow" and "Schoolyard". Prince decided to place an emphasis on rap with this album, handing the reins over to Nude Tour dancer, Tony M. An early version of the album from November 1990 [12] consisted of the following: #"The Flow" #"Daddy Pop" #"Diamonds and Pearls" #"Cream" #"Strollin'" #"Willing and Able" #"Violet the Organ Grinder" #"Walk Don't Walk" #"Horny Pony" #"Money Don't Matter 2 Nite" #"Something Funky (This House Comes)" #"Schoolyard" #"Live 4 Love" Most of these songs went through minor to major revisions before being released, and four of them didn't make the cut at all. The fours songs that were omitted from the album are "The Flow", Violet the Organ Grinder", "Horny Pony", and "Schoolyard." "The Flow" would be revised for the Love Symbol Album album. A later version of the album, closer to the actual release date was identical to the official album, but still had "Horny Pony" in the place of "Gett Off", a newly written track which ended up replacing "Horny Pony" at the last minute. In fact, "Horny Pony" still exists on the track listing, written in red over "Gett Off", and is mentioned in the lyrics to "Push". Personnelhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Diamonds_and_Pearls&action=edit&section=3 edit *Rosie Gaines - keyboards (on #2), co-lead vocals (3, 11), backing vocals and keyboards (4, 6, 7-9) *Tommy Barbarella - keyboards (2-4, 6-8) *Levi Seacer, Jr. - bass (2, 5, 6, 8-10), rhythm guitar (4, 7) *Sonny T. - bass (3, 4, 7, 13) *Michael B. - drums (2-8, 10, 13) *Sheila E. - synth drum fills (3) *Damon Dickson, Kirk Johnson - percussion (6, 7, 9) *Eric Leeds - flute (7) *Tony M. - rap (2, 6, 7, 9, 11, 13) *Elisa Fiorillo - additional vocals (2, 8) *Clare Fischer - sampled orchestration (11) *All other vocals and instruments performed by Prince. [13] Production[14]http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Diamonds_and_Pearls&action=edit&section=4 edit *Arranged and produced by Prince and The New Power Generation *Engineered by Keith "KC" Cohen, David Friedlander, Michael Koppelman, Matt Larson, Sylvia Massy, Steve Noonan, Tim Penn and Brian Poer *Mixed by Michael Koppelman, Keith Cohen and Tom Garneau *Mastered by Michael Koppelman *All songs published[15] by Controversy Music-WB Music, except "Willing & Able" (Controversy Music-WB Music-Michael Anthony Music-Mac Dog Productions), "Jughead" (Controversy Music-WB Music-Mac Dog Music-Kinky J. Music) and "Push" (Controversy Music-WB Music-Mattie Lucille Publishing). Singles and Hot 100 chart placingshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Diamonds_and_Pearls&action=edit&section=5 edit *"Gett Off" maxi-single (#21 US, #6 R&B, #4 UK, #8 AUS) #"Gett Off" #"Horny Pony" *"Cream" maxi-single (#1 US, #15 UK, #2 AUS) #"Cream" #"Horny Pony" *"Insatiable" (#3 US R&B) #"Insatiable" #"I Love U in Me" *"Diamonds and Pearls" maxi-single (#3 US, #1 R&B, #25 UK, #13 AUS) #"Diamonds and Pearls" #"Q in Doubt" *"Money Don't Matter 2 Night" maxi-single (#23 US, #14 R&B, #19 UK, #18 AUS) #"Money Don't Matter 2 Night" #"Call the Law" #"Push" (UK) *"Thunder" maxi-single (#28 UK) #"Thunder" #"Violet the Organ Grinder" #"Gett Off" (Thrust Dub) Chartshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Diamonds_and_Pearls&action=edit&section=6 edit | style="width:518.799987792969px;vertical-align:top;"| Year-end chartshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Diamonds_and_Pearls&action=edit&section=8 edit |} Certificationshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Diamonds_and_Pearls&action=edit&section=9 edit Category:1991 albums